The Price You Pay
by Computerfreak101
Summary: After Jafar gains control of Agrabah, Iago wonders what will happen to him now. Hints of slash. Could be considered a companion to Genie's Pet, but it's just as good as an individual.


Another Jafar/Iago fic. I love these two so much; I've actually memorized the dialogue to every scene of theirs in the first movie (and their first in Return of Jafar, but I pretend that movie does not exist). So anyway, I got a craving to write more of them, so I just picked a point during the movie and started writing. This could be considered a companion piece to Genie's Pet (it'd help you understand how I write their relationship, at least) but it's not necessary. There are some hints of slash this time. 

* * *

The Christians say their god built the world in seven days. Jafar builds his world in less than seven hours.

Iago can sympathize with wanting to come out on top, and rightly snub the fools who think that they can own you, but he's never seen someone pursue a goal with quite the obsessive determination that Jafar does. He's figured out over the years that Jafar's more lustful for power than most men are for sex, but one thing his master has that they don't is subtlety - robes that scream _Doom and Gloom Sorcerer_ aside. But now he's coming to realize that, like all would-be rulers, as Jafar gets closer and closer to his goal, he starts to get ahead of himself, and lets the thrill and spoils of victory go to his head. Usually Iago is the one to bring the vizier back down, but this time everything happens so fast...barely half an hour goes by after Iago retrieves the genie's lamp from "Prince Ali's" room before the sky is turning thunderous, and Iago's mocking their enemies as Jafar's robes change from the soft white of status to the sharp black of power. It's hard to bring someone down when you're right at the top with them.

Then the world is nothing but storms and magic, and it looks like the sun will never shine on the kingdom again as Jafar turns the bright palace into a world of darkness. The decadence becomes sinful in the tall piles of treasure, the lushness of the fabrics, the muted red of the fire and the perfume of incense hanging heavily in the air. The prideful elephant becomes a lethal cobra, and that's what really makes the royal family recoil in fear. The simple change seems to define the surreal situation far too well.

Jafar isn't there, surprisingly. Well, surprising to them, not to Iago. He knows Jafar's both a show-off and a sadist. By leaving Jasmine and her father chained in the new throne room, he can satisfy his desire to watch them squirm with fear, while also presenting himself the opportunity to make a dramatic entrance.

At the moment the both of them are on the roof of the palace, the stray lightning not once touching them. The blue genie is sitting as far away from them as his restraints will allow, head in his hands as he mourns for his former master. Iago couldn't care less, too busy adjusting the little turban Jafar has granted him (though he had a bit of a problem with it being pink). The world's most powerful sorcerer is standing proudly erect, his new staff held firmly in his hands as he surveys his kingdom.

Iago wants to say something to him, but for once he's out of words. Granted, the situation is one that can't really be described with speech, but it's more than that. Iago...is actually a bit reluctant to talk to Jafar. The man's still got a twisted look in his eye, ever since he'd banished Aladdin to who-knows-where, and he looks a bit...mad. Iago's never been one for the whole power trip thing. He's shamelessly into shiny treasure and good food, yes, but such absolute control is something Iago just doesn't want to handle. Looking at Jafar, he remembers why. He both is and is not Iago's master now. For a brief instant, Iago is afraid. Jafar now has everything he's ever wanted...what if he decides he no longer needs a smart mouthed bird hanging from his shoulder all the time? Sure, their relationship is a rocky one, and Iago's still at ground level with none of his wishes granted (both the obvious and secret ones), but Jafar is all Iago _has_. He follows the man because he's got nowhere else to go. If Jafar forgets him now---

Iago shakes his head fiercely, and does what he always does when he's being ignored. He flies up to Jafar's shoulder, and makes himself known.

"Ya know...this city's far too big for one guy," he cajoles. "What with new management and all, I could easily see it splittin'....fifty-fifty? Come on, it's a steal."

Jafar raises an eyebrow at him. "The slums run themselves quite well without your bumbling assistance."

"_Thanks_," he snaps. "But seriously, think about it. What with you runnin' the place an' all, you're gonna need someone to keep an eye on the little people. I'll take the marketplace. Good food, pretty jewelry...heck, I'll even take the brothels off your hands, free of charge.

Jafar snorts. "As if they would be of any use to you."

Iago bristles. "Well who's fault is that, huh? _Make _'em useful to me, Mr. High an' Mighty Wizard."

"Sorcerer." Iago rolls his eyes at the correction.

"Like it makes a difference."

"It does. Besides, I would be doing the kingdom--well," A smirk, "Mainly myself--a great disservice if I transformed all of the dancing girls and sex slaves into parrots."

Iago sputters. "Not them you idiot! Me! What about me?!"

"The girls are rather open minded, and the boys more so, but I doubt even they would find bestiality appealing, Iago."

Iago swats him with the back of his wing. It doesn't even occur to him just what that means about his status with Jafar, to be able to get away with such a thing now. "Listen you jerk, don'tcha think it's time for the loyal parrot to get somethin' outta all this? Whose idea was all this, huh?"

"Mine."

"But--"

"You suggested marrying the princess. A plan that has..." A pause, and Jafar smiles languidly, his eyes narrowing with concealed pleasure. "Yet to succeed."

Iago glares, not all _all _liking that look (not liking who it's directed at). "We never woulda found the guy if I hadn't nearly killed myself summoning that storm for you."

"A parrot ran on a wheel. Congratulations, Iago, you have brought your species to the peak of evolution."

"DAMMIT JAFAR!" Iago finally snaps. "I've done _everything _for you! I've been loyal to for _years_, ya jackass, and right now I'm the only guy in the kingdom who doesn't want ta _kill_ you, tempting as that is! Show some damn _gratitude_, will ya?!"

Iago doesn't _regret_ his words, per se, but is surprised to hear them. He's complained about Jafar's dismissive treatment before, and Iago's not someone afraid to demand his dues, but he doesn't like voicing just how devoted he is to Jafar. It feels like crossing a line, somehow...it feels too personal.

Jafar looks at him, and Iago's frozen because Jafar's never _looked_ at him like that before. Not with such intensity, the kind that Iago can tangibly feel beneath his skin, probing at his heart and coming dangerously close to the truth. They're dizzingly close, but that's just because Iago's on Jafar's shoulder, that's it, he's always on Jafar's shoulder and he's never thought of what such proximity would mean if they were both human...not until now, at any rate.

Now he can't _stop_ thinking it.

Iago swallows, but holds his ground, and tries to maintain his glare.

Time slows as it does when you are watching the last grains of sand fall from an hour glass, and Iago nearly jumps when Jafar's rumbling voice is heard.

"You're right."

"I--I am?" Jafar chuckles, and Iago puffs himself up. "Damn straight I am!"

"Yes, my pet." Iago shivers, and knows Jafar can feel it as the sorcerer lightly runs two fingers down his back. "You have indeed been most helpful to me. I haven't forgotten that."

Iago tries not to arch into the petting. He keeps his eyes on Jafar's, knowing that this is an important moment. "So...?"

"So." Jafar turns, touching the lamp at his hip. The blue genie looks up, despondent. Jafar looks at neither of them as he speaks his final words, before transporting them all back into the throne room.

It is indeed a dramatic entrance.  


* * *

Seven hours after Iago retrieves the genie's lamp, their world has been created and destroyed.

Suffocated in the lamp, his throat hoarse from screaming and cursing at Jafar, who frantically shifts against him as he tries in vain to escape, Iago can only remember Jafar's promise to him on the rooftop.

* * *

__

"So...?"

"So." Jafar turns, his eyes still twisted and his smile still cursed.

"You'll get what's coming to you."


End file.
